Love within the Asian family
by AmeliaE.Jones
Summary: Ok..erm..I almost forgot about this story on my thmbdrive ' but I'm posting it up of course, enjoy! Please turn back if you are not comfortable with Yaoi and/or OCs
1. Chapter 1

Hongkong x Tokyo OC fanfic

**Hearts intwined, never part**

"Tch..." Yuuki coughed, and some blood splattered onto the ground in front of him. He stared up at his attacker, weak, beaten, and useless...

"KYAH!" The teen shot up out of bed, startled by his dream. He sat, panting, trying to adjust to his surroundings. That's right... they were over at Kaoru's, all of the Asians, and they spent the night. Kiku came in and stared at him worriedly. "Hey, Yuu-kun, are you okay?" he asked softly.

Sleepily waking up for a moment, he heard the teen scream and guessed that he had a nightmare. "Another nightmare again..?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes and peeked from the room Yuuki was staying in for the night. "Kiku-nii, how many times did Yuuki wake up like this and screamed?" Yuuki and Kiku both came into his room and Yuuki bowed. He was still teary-eyed from his scare. "I'm so sorry for waking you..." he said softly, afraid that his brother was mad at him.

"Oh, Kou-kun, have a heart." China said, hugging the boy and fawning over him. Yuuki scrambled out of his grasp quickly. The only two not present were Taiwan and Yong, who were both sleeping soundly. "Its fine, i guess I'm not really used to it..that's all." He gave a slight nod and hugged Yuuki, patting his shoulder and passed him his panda doll. "You can use xiong mao (panda) if you want, in case you woke up with nightmares again." Yuuki smiled and gratefully took the panda, hugging it. "I'm sure it will work." He said with a happy look on his face.

As he turned and went back to his room, Yuuki flushed and held the doll close. Anything of Kaoru's was special to him, for he secretly was infatuated with his brother. But it wasn't like the other knew that, for it seemed he barely took notice of Yuuki. He slightly smiled a little, crawling back under his bed covers in his room and yawned. He looked at his gakuen high bag hanging over on his chair, his miniature panda keychain hung on the zip of it. He looked at it and went back to sleep. He was still unsure why his brother seemed happier once he lent him his panda doll, shrugging it off and slept. Yuuki went to sleep as well, and he didn't have any more nightmares that night. The next morning when the teen awoke, he sensed that the only presence in the house besides his own was Kaoru. The others must have gone out...

He got up and found Kaoru in the kitchen, flushing when he realized they really were the only two in the house. "Good morning..." he said quietly, holding the panda doll close. He looked at the just woke up brother of his and smiled a little. "Zao an (good morning).. did you sleep well, di di(younger brother)?" He ruffled his hair a little, giving him a light peck on his forehead. "Da ge and the others went to do a few errands while I stayed at home, they'll be back soon."

"Hai." Yuuki nodded quietly and went to sit down at the table. "Oh, thank you, by the way." he said, turning to look at his brother. "The panda helped." he said with a grin.

"No problem, xiong mao used to help me sleep since young so i kept him until now." He mentioned, giving him a few dumplings their da ge had just cooked up before going for errands with the others.

Yuuki smiled gently and set it on the table before taking a pair of chopsticks and breaking them. "Itadakimasu..." he murmured softly, beginning to eat. He was quite happy with the taste.

He grabbed a pork bun and took a bit out of it, setting the panda on the table with it sitting upright. "You know, i can lend you xiong mao every night if you want." He suggested, although his words were a little muffled from the bun he was chewing on.

"Really? Ah, arigatou~!" Yuuki smiled brightly and nodded. He was so grateful to Kaoru, he didn't think that the other really knew how much. His heart was beating lightly, a sign that he was feeling love and happiness. He nodded back slightly, eating the rest of the bun and looked at him. He knew that smile and the faint loud beating of the other's heart; he had a feeling that his brother is quite fond of him. "Do you want to go anywhere later, i was thinking of something to do." Yuuki flushed lightly, then thought it over. 'A chance to spend time alone with Kaoru-onii...' he thought. He grinned and nodded towards his brother. "Mm! Sounds great. Even if it was just something like errands, I want to."

"Ok then, maybe we can go skateboarding if you want. I got my own skate area for it.." he suggested, going to his room to change and take his skateboard. Yuuki nodded. He didn't like skateboarding but in-line skating... that was a whole other story. He loved to skate and even brought his skates whenever he went on a trip. And his favorite thing to do was to go out with Kaoru. He knew that his brother liked in-line skating instead, looking at the whole area from his window. "You can get your skates if you want; i know you would usually bring them along wherever you go." He smiled a little, pulling his t-shirt down as soon as he wore it and got his skateboard.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuki grinned and ran off, grabbing his skates and coming back down the stairs, waiting by the door with a big goofy grin on his face. He had a helmet, it was just outside. He couldn't help but be happy. Doing two of his favorite things in the world together, it was a dream come true. He raised his left eyebrow a little, noticing the big grin his brother had and smiled a little. "So can we go now?" He asked, grabbing the keys just in case and went outside.

Yuuki followed happily, loving this day already. It was as if nothing could go wrong. Nothing. Well... little did he know. He followed him, stopping in his tracks on seeing a familiar face other than his brother's at his own skate area. "What are you doing here.." he questioned the fiery red haired girl, his yandere ex. She told him she couldn't let go of him since the break up, being possessive as usual and hissed just at Yuuki thinking he his brother was his boyfriend. Yuuki's eyes narrowed and he smirked lightly. He had a very bad idea in mind and hoped he wouldn't end up a dead man. He clung to Kaoru, staring at her in mock fear. "Kaoru-kun, she's scaring me. Can't we go somewhere else for our date?" this was too perfect! It was kind of funny, too, seeing her reactions. He looked at him and kept his cool so he can pass it off. "Fine then, we'll go somewhere else." He smirked, holding onto his brother's waist. "Get out of my sight, Yen. What we've been though is nothing but you clinging onto me like a panda in the bamboo forest..don't make me want to lose your life." He sternly mused, bringing Yuuki with him and threw a sleeping dart, making the girl sleep.

Yuuki flushed a bit. "You play well..." he said softly. "Good job. Quickly, he laced up his skates, deciding to go along the streets like that. It was easier than carrying them and quicker to get away, should the need arise. They were going down a quiet sidewalk, with literally no people, so He turned around and began skating backwards, watching Kaoru as he went with a gentle smile. "Well, its true. She kept clinging onto me although she's, well..quite the looker." He sighed, putting down his skateboard and skated on the sidewalk, doing a few flat surfaced tricks. The male did a quick spin, and then stopped, leaning against a fence so he didn't roll away. "She was..." he sighed softly. "Do you... have anyone that you really LIKE right now?" he asked after a moment. He stopped by the fence, holding it upright. "Well...Not really, the girls so far are just not my type anymore..." he shrugged, looking elsewhere and sighed.

"Would you be interested in males...?" Yuuki questioned cautiously. He was headed down an dangerous road, he knew it. He just knew it. He kept silent, unable to say much until minutes later. "I'm not sure..the other guys were different than me even to say the least. But you and the rest are of course different, you understand me the most Yuuki.." he noted, a slight blush made his cheeks burn up and red. His brother smiled happily. He was grateful that his brother would say that. "... Truthfully..." he took a deep breath. "I really really like you, Kaoru onii. I really do. I want to be with you romantically. It's been that way for three years now..." he smiled softly. "As a matter of fact, today is the anniversary of the day I began to truly like you."

"You..like me the whole time..? Did you tell anyone about it?" He raised his eyebrow and smiled a bit. "Well..to tell you the truth, i never really noticed until somehow..later. But what would da ge and the others say about it..?" The boy blushed and rapidly shook his head. "Nonono! Never!" he cried. He couldn't tell his brothers, and he would certainly never tell anyone else. "I don't know what Kiku onii and the others would respond to it with... All I know is that I like you... a lot." He paused. "And then, there's Kiku-onii's boss, the head of the family." he sighed. "If he were to find out I'd be in big trouble... But I don't really care. I still like you." "Nii-nii's boss doesn't like it if he knew? Then this will be our little secret, hao ma (ok)?" He smiled, mischievously pulling his brother a little closer to him and lifted his chin up. That was one of the charms he had that most girls usually swoon over, but in this case, he could see that his brother's face turned red in embarrassment. Yuuki had never seen that kind of smile on his brother's face. It made an excited shiver run down his spine. He couldn't help it, though, Kaoru was so close! And the fact that he had said it would be a secret... did that mean they were together? His face turned a deeper red and he lightly struggled to hide the flush.

"What's wrong, not used to it?" He teased and lightly laughed a bit, leaning a little closer. "Did you get your first kiss yet, Yuuki-nii?" He asked, his hand placed on the other's reddened cheek. The other stared at him, shocked. He glanced away. "No! Of course I haven't..." it was true, though he was embarrassed to admit it. He had never kissed ANYONE before. And he was a virgin, too (both ways), which just made it more embarrassing. He glanced back to Kaoru and noticed the fact that he was very close. VERY close indeed. A couple more inches and they would be kissing. "Then..do you mind if I took your first, if you don't mind that is..don't you want to know if i really want us to be together, dearest brother?" He questioned, a tint of pink coloured his cheeks since he asked an embarrassing question known to Yuuki.

"No! I mean... I want you to kiss me..." Yuuki said softly. He smiled at Kaoru. He was all too willing to get a kiss. He wanted to know if this was real, or if (like so many others) Kaoru was teasing him. The thought scared him. As far as he knew, his brother was straight. What if it was all just a trick? That would hurt him bad. "Ok then, just so you know..if it was a dream or a trick, i can do anything by all means to make sure it isn't.." he smiled, leaning in to kiss him and left his hand on the other's cheek. It wasn't a trick at all, he didn't want to break his brother's 'fragile' heart. The boy pulled away almost instantly. "... Is it just because you don't want to upset me?" He asked a confused and hurt look in his eyes. He spun around and skated off before Kaoru could answer. The heart-broken male loved his brother, more than anything, but that thought just screamed 'he doesn't actually love you.' to him. He figured he was overreacting, but he was already running away. There was no stopping.

He couldn't do much once he pulled away, his heart ached when he saw the hurt look in his eyes and the way he reacted. "How could i have been so stupid, he doesn't understand what I'm trying to say at all.." he sighed, going after him to explain. With skates on, he was pretty fast. And he only sped up once he realized that Kaoru was chasing him. Turning around now would mean facing something he had created. He was still a kid in that regard. He didn't want to face his fears. He stopped after awhile, knowing that he would only go faster and make him loose him. He quietly just followed, making sure he wasn't noticed and seen. 'I'm sorry..for everything i did to hurt you, Yuuki..' he mentally mused, trying not to get upset. "I wouldn't be upset if you liked me!' He cried, having been connected to his mind. He stumbled and hit the ground hard, cutting his arms and legs the most. "Itai..." he mumbled, not able to get up. It hurt, just like his heart. He never said or thought about anything after that, leaving him heartbroken. He looked around for him, getting his old skateboard and broke it. Then pushed it slightly to him, going back home and locked himself in his room.

He then pushed himself up off the ground ad went back to the house. He went straight to the room he was staying in and put all his things in his suitcase. Then he went to Kaoru's room. He stared at the door before his hands balled up into fists and he swung them forward, rage replacing the hurt. They landed on the door with a loud THUD, and then all was silent for a few moments. "Baka... BAKA!" He cried, feeling like a lovesick maiden. He sunk down to his knees. "I thought I could trust you... Aren't you supposed to be family?! I hate you... Go to hell!" He got up, kicked at the door, then left, leaving a piece of paper on the floor that said only 'I'm going home.' He opened the door only when he was gone, grabbing hold of the piece of paper left and went after him. 'Go ahead and curse me all you want, i don't deserve to be loved by you..' he ran off after him, wanting to regain the trust.

Yuuki was at the door when Kaoru caught him. He was kind of surprised when the man ran into him though, for he had stopped. "Stupid... door won't open..." he mumbled, tears flowing angrily as he fumbled with the door. "Look..I'm sorry for everything, i never intended to hurt your feelings. Whatever hatred you have against me, vent it out on me..i don't mind as long as you've calmed down.." he softly said, his heart wouldn't stop hurting as he felt the hate from him. Even if he held his hand, his brother will only push it away. He then stopped and leaned against the door. "I... I just wanted your love... I reacted wrongly... I know... but if you care about me, you shouldn't have thoughts like that..." he turned around and pulled Kaoru into a deep, soul-searing kiss.

"It's my fault you're like this.." he couldn't continue on since he was pulled into a kiss by him, holding him close and tightly as he closed his eyes. He boldly took a step forward, being dominant. He had to show Kaoru that he hadn't given up. The fact that the other hadn't pushed him off the second they had kissed was a good sign. 'I love you...' He thought. He slightly blushed a little as he took a step forward, holding his hand and hoping it won't be pushed away. 'I..love you..too, no joke.' He noted mentally, hoping he won't be pushed away this time. The male sighed and laughed lightly. It was a relieved sound. He broke the kiss and stared at the ground, holding Kaoru's hand. "Why didn't you say that from the beginning?" he asked. He was a little annoyed, but smiling, nonetheless. He had just shared his first true kiss with Kaoru.

"I guess i got quite embarassed..i didn't think i would go this far to say it, even though you hated me for a few moments.." he slightly smiled, still quite embarrassed and held his hand tightly. Even the asian who kept his cool all this time had embarrassment in telling such things. "Kaoru!" For once, Yuuki dropped the suffix and pounced on his brother, knocking them both down in a hug. He ended up falling on his brother, laughing as they landed on the soft carpet. He nearly got quite surprised when his brother tackled him to the floor, landing on the carpet and laughed with him. "You cheeky devil..~!" Giggling, he helped him to sit up before cuddling him and making himself small in Kaoru's lap. "That's me~..." he agreed, teasing a little. He smiled and sighed, contented. He smiled and held him close, lightly kissing the top of his head and gets up. "So you're not going home already?" He asked to make sure "Depends..." The other paused, long enough to get his brother worried. "Will you let me sleep with you?" he asked curiously.

"Depends on what..? I can let you sleep with me, whenever you want to." He slightly frowned at his first answer, letting him sleep next to him although he knew the other meaning. "Then I'm not going home." He smiled. That was his one request. He dragged his stuff back upstairs and then rushed back down into the mail living room. "Let's watch a movie before Niichan and the others come home!" He smiled as he dragged his stuff upstairs and came back down, giving a nod. "Ok then, any specific movie you want to watch?" He asked, pulling him to sit next to him on the couch. He then shook his head. "Whatever looks good to you?" He responded, cuddling up to his new found lover. "I just wanted to cuddle." he added, quieter than his normal speaking voice.

"Alright then, action it is~!" He smiled, kissing his head and put in the DVD into the DVD player. Glad enough he resolved this problem early, if not he would have lost him. He stared absently at the movie, watching but not really. He was listening more to Kaoru's beating heart, which was soothing and making him doze off. He hadn't realized he was so tired. Or maybe it was because he was happy? He didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

He watched but noticed his brother doze off after a few scenes, letting him sleep while he watched the rest. "I'll tell you what happens.." he asssured, still holding onto him "Mhmmm..." Yuuki responded sleepily. He was getting deeper and deeper into sleep, and soon, he was completely out. He smiled and kissed his cheek, watching the movie until the end. After awhile he hesitated a bit, eventually carrying him up to his room and laid him down. As he was leaving, Yuuki called out sleepily to him. "... Kaoru..." he mumbled, eyes still closed. "I love you..." he murmured, a smile appearing on his face.

He stayed by his door, his smile never faded as he sat by his side and stroked his cheek. "I love you too, Yuuki..i won't leave you, i promise.." "Mnn..." Yuuki smirked gently. "Good." He reached up and pulled Kaoru down by his shirt collar, snuggling him before he could escape. "Cause that would just mess up my plan." He smirked back lightly, holding him and snuggled back. "Hmn...you have a plan already i see, i want to know it." "My plan was to get you to lay with me..." Yuuki laughed lightly and was drifting off again. "At least until I fall asleep completely..." he added quietly. He smiled and let him rest in his arms, lightly giving him a peck on his forehead. "I'll always stay with you, hao ma(ok)?"

"Hai..." Yuuki smiled and soon, he was really and truly asleep. He would not wake up until later. The boy was happy in Kaoru's arms, content to just stay there. He smiled as he watched him sleep, his peaceful sleeping face was cute like the last time. At least he can rest his doubts that he let him know the truth about what he felt, his heart contented. When Yuuki woke up later, he realized immediately that Kaoru wasn't there. He heard the noise of his brothers downstairs, and panicked for a second, but relaxed when he figured out that everything was fine. "That's right. Kaoru would never let them find out..."

Helping the rest with their bought stuff, he made sure no one questioned anything further than him taking care of Yuuki while they were gone. "Of course not meimei, we didn't do anything stupid. What were you thinking.." he sighed when Taiwan asked him about what happened other than him taking care of him. He went back upstairs and checked on him. "By the way, are your wounds ok? You got then while you were running from me didn't you.."

"I'm alright. Trust me, I'm strong." He nodded and stood up, but his bruised knees were weak from not being used for a few hours and he collapsed, muttering "Owowowowow..." as he did. It hurt more than he had originally thought it would. A lot more. He sighed, carrying him back to his bed and got the medicine their da ge always uses for wounds and a few plasters and bandages. "Just hold still, it won't hurt too much i promise." He assured, taking a cotton bud and dabbed the medicine onto his bruised knees, leaving the door closed. Yuuki watched him, hissing as the medicine touched his wounds, which were now open because of carpet burn. He smiled a little though, all the same. "I feel like I'm a klutz..." he giggled, smiling down at Kaoru. "Guess I am..."

"Its fine, you weren't careful that's all..besides, it's nothing serious." He assured, wrapping them with a bandage as soon as he was done and applied a bit of the meds on his small arm bruise. "Just be careful next time.." he kissed his forehead after that, putting back the medicine. He smiled and walked after him, going to greet his family. He felt he should. And Taiwan... She would freak when she saw the bandages. He got down the stairs and...just as predicted, Taiwan freaked out.

She asked him all these questions that he either dodged or answered with a lie. "Aw come on meimei, he just fell by accident.." he assured his panicking sister, whom still was worrying for him and sighed. He knew her predictable reaction whenever any of them fell and got bruised. "You tell me if you need that re-wrapped." She told Yuuki, still staring at him worriedly. Yong pounced on his aniki, grinning. "You're hurt so you can't get away when I grope you~!" The boy already disappeared, and in the next second, he was sitting on top of the tallest bookcase in Kaoru's house. He stared down at the others, glaring at Yong. He glared at his grinning brother, crossing his arms. "Really Yong, you're this predictable with this things..he probably doesn't allow you to grope him, not even the rest of us." He looked up and motioned the male to come down; assuring that he will catch him. He shook his head. "Not with a pervert in the house!" he cried, shaking his head childishly. "There's no way."

"Oh, Yuuki, why did you go up onto the shelf...?" Kiku appeared with a sigh. "Don't let him fool you. The kid's afraid of heights. He's stuck." He puffed out his cheeks and yelled. "I'm not stuck! Baka oniichan!" "I'll get him..nii-nii, you get yong and meimei outside." He instructed, getting a ladder and climbed up to the top

He scooted back against the wall. He watched as Yong and Meimei went outside, and Kiku and Yao followed. The two were alone in the room. "I'm not coming down..." Yuuki pouted and stared at Kaoru. "You know your fear of heights and you're high up here..i know yong is always the pervert among us but I'll make sure he doesn't dare to do anything to you." He held out his hand to hold his, wanting to carry him down. Staring at it stubbornly, then sighed and took his hand. "F-fine." he blushed a little. Kaoru was unintentionally so romantic~! It made his heart beat fast. He loved the feeling. He smiled and carried him all the way down, apparently it was the only way to make him come down from a high place. "Just tell me if yong wants to grope you, I'll take care of him."

He held onto him, he also had a fear of being carried. He had his eyes shut, so he didn't realize when they reached the ground. "J-just tell me when it's over..." he said softly. "It's already over.." he noted, letting him down after that and looked at him. "So I'm guessing you don't like being carried as much as heights, right?" "Great. Something to use against me if you never get angry..." He murmured, but he nodded. "Yes. I'm scared." "Maybe i could use it anyway, but I'll only be teasing you." He shrugged slightly, ruffling his hair and smiled a bit.

He pouted, but it didn't last long. He glanced to the side, towards the door where their family was waiting. They weren't by it, so he leaned in and kissed Kaoru quickly. "Thank you for saving me~." "No problem..~ besides, I have to make sure you're safe." He smiled, and held onto him as soon as yong burst through the door, his smile faded into a glare. Yong, grope hands at the ready, had the creepiest smile imaginable. He walked over to his brother, making him hold tighter onto Kaoru. "Oh, come now, share~..." Yong whined.

"Kaoru..." he stared up at him, begging him to do something. "I-its time they know..." he took a deep breath and pushed his lips to Kaoru's just as the others walked in. "No I won't share, what makes you have the right to-" he got cut off by his brother's lips against his, turning red but didn't mind and held him closer as the rest stepped in. Kiku was already quite shocked but took a few pictures, Taiwan squeeling and Wang Yao getting a shock of his life. Yong however, pouted and looked away. He pulled away after a moment, then hid his embarrassed face in Kaoru's shirt. His whole face and neck were red; it stretched right to the tip of his ears. He was so embarrassed about doing such a thing. He kind of thought Kaoru might be angry for telling the others without talking to him about it first.

He looked at their da ge, holding onto Yuuki tightly. "Da ge i can explain..even though di di here likes me a lot, I'll make sure his heart isn't broken and besides, i can protect him all the time like this." He assured their frustrated older brother, smoothing down the other male's hair while he buried his embarrassed face in his chest. He peeked out, barely looking at his family. "Please, Yao onii?" he asked softly. His face was pleading, and adorably innocent, too. It was like he was a little kid asking for candy. The Chinese male couldn't take cute stares by any of them, trying not to notice but eventually gave in. "Hao ba(ok) aru..Kaoru, make sure he's taken care of properly." Kaoru then nodded a satisfied smile across his face and stuck out a tongue at yong.

The boy's face lit up, and though it was still lightly flushed, he squeezed Kaoru in a big hug. "Yay~!" Kiku said nothing. If his brother was happy, he was happy. He smiled and turned away, taking Yao and Meimei with him. Meimei grabbed Yong, who was locked in a staring match with Kaoru. "Where are we going, aru?!" Yao cried, surprised. "Out." Kiku responded. He smiled at both of them then left. He still glared at yong although he was being pulled outside, making a face at him. "Its a good thing da ge is ok with us together, right?" He smiled a little, hugging him back and kissed his forehead. "Don't embarrass yourselves in public though, aru!" Yao noted, popping his head from the door and went back outside.

Yuuki laughed lightly, staring after them with a soft smile. "It is..." he agreed. He looked back at Kaoru, and his heart nearly stopped. The male had his calm, serene look upon his face. That look... oh, it was amazing. He would do anything for Kaoru when he took on that look. It made him flush because it was beautiful to him. He smiled, holding onto his hand and stroked his cheek with his free hand. "Can't take my every expression hn?" He guessed, noticing the blush and kissed his cheek. A few inches more and he'll kiss him again, not minding a bit as he leaned closer. The male shook his head and closed the distance between them, arms wrapping around his neck to pull Kaoru ever closer to him. He kissed with a sudden passion, wanting to make sure that Kaoru knew how much he loved him.

He smiled a little and kissed him back, his arms around his waist. His hand wandered a little downwards from him waist, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He gasped softly as the wandering hands traveled lower, providing him with the perfect entry. A tongue battle ensued, which Kaoru won, of course, and he moaned softly, letting him do as he wished. He rubbed his tongue against his, pinning him into a wall and mischievously slipped his hand under his shirt. He squeaked and turned his head, breaking the kiss immediately. "Mnn!" he glanced to Kaoru with an adorable, helpless look. "W-what are you doing...?" he asked softly. "I just wanted to make sure you're mine, do you mind if I go further?" He asked, eventually finding his nipple and slightly pinched it, looking at his reaction with a small smirk on the corner of his lips. He couldn't cover his mouth to hide the embarrassing moan that slipped from it. That place was... was... "I-it's sensitive..." he said, squirming slightly. "I can see that..do you want me to continue?" His smirk spread slightly, holding his wrists up and slipped up the other's shirt, pinching the pink and hard nipple slightly harder.

The action was met with a small cry and his body jerked forward, his back arching. "Hah... hah..." he panted softly and blushed. "I-I want you to..." he murmured after a moment. He slipped his shirt off, getting better access to his sensitive spot and lightly tugged on it. Kaoru then leaned in, starting to suck hard on his neck and leave a few marks "A-ah!" He became weak-kneed quickly, almost sinking to the floor. If Kaoru hadn't held him up, he would have. He hadn't known about e-zones. All he knew was that those spots were really sensitive and felt very good. He smirked a little and left a few more marks on his neck then shifted to the nipple he pulled on. Then he pinched the other side, his tongue teasing the nipple he was sucking on.

"I-iie~!" He moaned out his protests, but despite it all, he was getting hard. It became difficult to think clearly and he was getting dizzy from all the pleasure he was feeling. "K-Kaoru..." He sucked the quite reddened nipple harder, tugging on the other one and held him up still. "You're quite cute when you're moaning, even the bit of drool dripped off your mouth.." he mused, his smirk getting a little more mischievous.


	4. Chapter 4

"D-Don't say stuff like that... Ohhh~..." Yuuki let out another pleasured moan, shivering a little. "Ah... K-Kaoru... m-more~..." he pleaded, squirming. "Alright then, I'll give you more than you want.." he assured, tugging on the reddened nipple then sucked on it, thumbing the one that got sucked hard awhile ago. He leaned closer, rubbing the nipple between two fingers. He cried out, back arching. He let himself relax, but it lasted only a moment as he let out another scream of pleasure and jerked around. "M-mm!" He slightly tugged on the other's pants, slipping his hand down to the noticeable bulge and rubbed it, still sucking hard on the nipple. He closed his eyes and pulled hard to the right, his hands coming free. He fell to the ground immediately, shirt still up and legs spread wide, panting and twitching.

He held him to the floor, a smirk spread a little more than what was before and took off his shirt. "You don't mind going further, right?" He asked to make sure, starting to pump his member at a slow pace first. The pace was infuriatingly slow, but he shook his head. "No... I want more... You make me feel so good..." he let out another pleasured moan. He gave a nod and quickened his pace more, letting moans come out of him. He turned him around, his back facing him and licked his finger, pushing them into the other's entrance.

A noise of discomfort turned up in between the moans, and made the other squirm uncomfortably. He gritted his teeth and tried to bear it. "Just tell me if it hurts, ok?" He noted, continuing to stroke his member a little faster and slightly pressed it. He cried out, flopping to the floor almost instantly. "T-There... ah~... F-feels good..." "Even though it's your first right?" He guessed, his pace quickened a bit as he leaned slightly on his back and kissed his ear. "Mnn~ Y-yes... So... be gentle..." Yuuki said quietly, pushing back against his fingers. "I'll try to be as gentle as possible.." he assured, pumping his member in his hand still, slipping his finger further in. He shivered and let out an adorable squeak, then was silent except for the gentle pants that came from his mouth.

His smirk remained as he continued to tease him, slipping another finger into the hole. "Do you want me in now..?" "A-Ah!" He moaned out and closed his eyes. "I-I don't know..." He moaned again and looked at Kaoru slightly. "I do..." "Ok then, tell me if its pain ok?" He nodded, pulling out his member and slightly pushed in the tip if it after slipping his fingers out.

The boy took a deep breath to calm himself. He tried. He couldn't relax. It didn't hurt... much... He turned a deep red and made a small noise, gripping the carpet. He looked at him, holding onto his waist. "Does it hurt..?" He asked, at least he can know if it does hurt since its his first time. "J-just a bit..." he responded, looking at him with teary eyes. "Sorry...I'll slip it in slowly if you want me to.." he wiped his tears a little and kissed him. "No, it's alright..." he enjoyed the kiss, it eased the pain a little. "I'm tough... Just do it~..."

"Ok if you say so.." he nodded and pushed in the rest of his member, thrusting a little. He then let out a cry and closed his eyes tight, more tears spilling. "Oh god..." he panted, squirming uncomfortably. "Stay strong, i know you can take it.." he assured him, thrusting a little more and teased his member a little. He shuddered, pleasure overwhelming the pain for only a moment. "Fuck!" he cried out, the irony not lost on him as he did. He continued to thrust in and tease his member, pressing on the tip, making him out and mewl, squirming again but now in delight. He loved it. He absolutely loved it.

Kaoru's pace quickened a little upon hearing his moans and mewls, teasing a little more as he thrusted a little deeper and eventually hit against his brother's prostate. "There! Ah, there~!" He felt nothing but instant pleasure, and a small delighted scream escaped. "You want me to hit there so badly, dearest Yuuki?" He teased, continuing to thrust and hit his prostate while stroking on his member "A-ah! I-it feels amazing!" Yuuki cried, holding tightly to his lover. "Mnn~ K-Kaoru..." he moaned out loudly. He stroked his member a little more while holding him, thrusting in harder and deeper. "Looks like you're used to it already.."

"Y-you're hitting... all the right spots..." Yuuki mewled and licked Kaoru's neck, attempting to be seductive. He slightly moaned a bit, stroking his member faster until he came eventually and slightly nibbled on his ear. He came right after him, shivering and shaking at the new sensation. He was such a good boy, never stroking or touching himself. He looked at him and smiled, licking off the white fluid on his hand. "You're such a good boy Yuuki, i like that.." then kissed his forehead. The male closed his eyes as his forehead was kissed, then opened them again once Kaoru was pulling away. He stroked his cheek lightly with his hand, his smile remained. "Do you want to rest a little, you might hurt a bit once you get up." "Please..." He said softly, smiling gently and leaned on Kaoru.

He nodded and let him rest, holding onto him. "Do you want me to carry you to your room?" "If you want..." Yuuki responded dreamily, sighing. He curled up and leaned on Kaoru more. "Mnn~..." He smiled, getting his clothes and pulled out of him before slipping his member back in his pants, carrying him to his room. He mumbled something incoherent, sighing again. He was completely out of it. Their time together would not be forgotten, nor would he ever feel it like that again. He held onto Kaoru but said nothing, for despite his fear of being carried, he was alright with this. It was Kaoru. He knew the other wouldn't drop him.


	5. Chapter 5

He piled the other's clothes on his member to cover it up, carrying him to his room. As soon as he reached his lover-brother's room, he laid him down in bed and lay next to him. "Now you're two things of mine, my brother and my beloved love..you know that?" He softly put to him, holding him close and kissed his forehead. "Mhmm..." Yuuki sighed. He was already the majority of the way asleep. It had made him so tired. "Kaoru... I love you. No matter what happens, I love you... can you remember that?" Suddenly, he was wide awake and staring at the other. A small frown was on his face, he looked kind of troubled by something. "Of course I'll remember that, I'll keep it in mind.." he trailed off a little and looked at his expression. "Is something bothering you?" He asked, his hand touched his cheek while his thumb gently stroked it.

He looked as though he was going to say something, but he shook it off and smiled. "Mm-mm..." he shook his head and snuggled into Kaoru more. "Nothing." And felt IMMENSELY guilty, but he just gave Kaoru the same answer. After getting dressed (with some help), he snuggled under the covers of his bed and went to sleep. "Something bothering him?" Japan looked at Kaoru and blinked. The man had asked when the others returned. "Well... let's see... Oh, it might be that..." he thought for a second more. "Yuuki-nii probably did not want you to find out, but he's leaving for America in a week. He's going to a university there."

"Leaving for America..? Why there, can't he study in Japan itself nii-nii?" He protested, feeling like his heart could break from missing the other male too much while he studied at home. Taiwan tried to calm her brother down, since he seemed a little frustrated at what was found out. "He has always wanted to go to one of those huge American universities, and he sent out an application to one of the best ones there. He was accepted right away and just before we came, he left for a week to go and take the entrance exam... I don't know why he wants to go, maybe the schools here aren't prestigious enough for him..." Kiku sighed. He didn't like it much, either, his brother going off to America for college. "I heard he was staying there for a nine year course. Is that true, Kiku?" Yao asked. Kiku nodded and frowned. "Nine year course?!" He hit his fist on the wall, unable to take it anymore and not wanting to wait for a whole nine years. By then, he may forget Kaoru and go with another person, making his heart ache at the thought of him falling in love all over again with another person and leaving him. He went into him room, slamming the door and slid down it, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He was startled awake by the loud bang, and he immediately got up, forgetting their little fun earlier. As soon as he stood, he sunk to the floor in pain. His hips ached terribly. He made it down the stairs and was shocked when everyone (even Yong) was quiet and avoided his eyes. He also realized that Kaoru was missing. "Where's Kaoru-onii?" he questioned, unaware of what had happened. "He's... upstairs, in his room." Yao said finally. He immediately turned and went up the stairs, knocking softly on the door. "Kaoru... oniichan?" he asked after a moment, getting no response. He heard faint crying, but didn't think it was Kaoru all this while.

The male was on the floor, his back leaning on his room door and eyes reddened, flooding with tears he never let anyone see. He couldn't take too many days, let alone weeks and months of the 9-year course his brother signed up for in the United States. His 3/4 pants were wet with tears, unable to move from his spot. "..L-leave me alone.." he finally choked out, hoping that his brother couldn't hear him crying. He teared up, but he held them back. "I... was going to try and finish the course in four years..." he said after a moment, thinking that maybe, just maybe, that was what Kaoru was upset with. "Gomen..." he mumbled, leaving the door. He went to his own room and packed up all his things, bringing them downstairs. "Nii-chan, where are you going?" Kiku asked in shock.

"Home." The boy responded, his voice cracking. And with that, he walked out the door, leaving the rest of his family stunned. He opened the door after awhile, running off outside and held onto his wrist. "Sorry...i-its my fault I can't take the whole 9-year course, I just..don't want you to forget me during your overseas education.." he admitted, wiping tears from his eyes which fell awhile ago. "I-its ok if you want to go home..." he wanted to let him go, but his hand held on tighter. "L-let..." Yuuki paused, stopping himself before he could say 'let go of me.' He took a deep breath and tugged gently on the hand that Kaoru was clinging to. Pulling his wrist free, he hugged the other. "I... didn't want you to know because I was planning on completing the course early. I've loved you for three years. You think I would forget you and run off with some American? Baka..." he smiled lightly.

He blinked a little and smiled slightly, hugging him tightly. "You do realise I sometimes overthink, right?" He joked a little, looking at him and kissed his forehead. "Don't run off anywhere anymore, ok?" "I wasn't going to get very far..." he responded, rubbing his hips. "It hurts..." he mumbled. A small blush formed on his face. He didn't want to talk about sex, and flashing back to it was just so embarrassing. "If it hurts, I'll be gentler he next time, ok?" he smirked mischievously, pulling him to the back of the house and checked if anyone was looking, giving him a loving kiss straight on his lips. "Mm..." his heart began to beat faster. He kissed back and his eyes fluttered closed. He was already losing himself in the passion and love that Kaoru was showing him, and he didn't mind at all.

He then put down his stuff on the outer wall of the building, pulling him closer by his waist and kissed deeper than before. "Remind me not to overthink, ok? I might forget to.." "We'll discuss later." He pouted frowned slightly. The kiss had been interrupted. He eagerly pressed another kiss to Kaoru's lips, making it just as deep as before. He sighed, he was in heaven. It made him so happy. "Mm!" He adjusted to the feeling quickly and settled down, leaning back against the wall and allowing Kaoru to dominate the kiss. He smiled softly, loving the way Kaoru kissed. He loved EVERYTHING about him.

Getting the permission to dominate, he slipped his tongue in more further and lifted his chin up a little then slipped his hands down to his waist, gently holding onto it. He got as close as he could, absolutely enjoying this. He loved being dominated... NOT LIKE THAT, THOUGH. He laughed, and it was muffled by the kissing. He broke the kiss and turned away from Kaoru, laughing lightly more. It made him happy, thinking like that. He looked at him and smiled, lightly laughing with him and held his hand tightly. "Guess you want to come back to the room, even though you only rush-packed a few of your clothes.."

He laughed lightly and rubbed his head. "Guess so..." he mumbled, blushing a little. He smiled and looked to the side, hair covering his eyes. He smiled, making him face him and shifted his fringe out of his eyes. "Wo ai ni, Yuuki.." he mused, looking at him. Now that Kaoru was staring at him head on, he didn't know what to do. Yuuki felt as though his heart would burst from his chest, it was beating so fast. The blush on his face worsened, and he closed his eyes. "L-love you too..."

"I know a way to my room, but i'll have to try with throwing your bag into the open window first.." he suggested, carrying his bag for him. "Iie, that's okay. Can't we just go in through the door?" He asked, panicking for a second as he realized what Kaoru was getting at. "It would be much easier, you know." "Good point though..but it'll be funny if they thought we ran off, then find out that we were both in my room." He mischievously smiled, shrugging a bit.

But Kiku onii could walk in at any time... If we were doing something..." he trailed off, blushing heavily and turning around, facing the wall to hide his embarrassment. "Hm...well, he can think whatever he wants, what we have now is nothing but love." He smiled, swinging his bag over his shoulder and pulled him in. The other's whole face turned red, and he cried ignored protests as he was dragged inside and up to Kaoru's room. Once there, he sighed. He wondered, if he whined enough, whether or not Kaoru would silence him with a kiss. He wanted to see.

He sighed a bit, pulling him close and kissed him to calm him down. Although he protested and whined, it sounded cute to him. He let out a quiet moan and backed away. He flushed red and smiled softly before moving back further and leaning against the bed. Looking at his reaction, he smiled a little and carried him onto the bed. "Hn...wanting a round two I'm guessing?" He smirked, pinning him slightly "A-ah... I... um..." he stammered, surprised by the sudden question. He glanced away. "Y-yes..." he mumbled after a moment, a small smile forming on his face.

"I'll be gentler this time if you want me to, besides, I don't want your hips to hurt too much.." he noted concertedly, holding his hands down as he looked straight at him. "No... It's alright. I need to get used to it, right? I mean, this won't be the last time we... we..." he stopped, unable to finish it with 'have sex'. He nodded, kissing his forehead lightly and stroked his cheek slightly. "Of course, as usual, tell me if it hurts too much..wo de gong zu(my princess)." He teased, especially at the last part. Although he didn't understand the last part, but he blushed anyway. He loved hearing Kaoru speak in his native tongue. It made him happy, for some reason. "I will." he nodded softly. "Good.." he smiled, lifting his chin up and kissed him, his hand holding onto his wrists.


End file.
